


Quiet Moments With You [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [237]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fanart, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Partial Nudity, R&R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony loves the moments where there's no battles to be fought, no board meetings full of people to appease, no press, the moments where he can just hold Steve close and enjoy the moment.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [237]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Quiet Moments With You [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “Intimacy Without Sex” [S1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
